Something wicked this way comes
by Lerith Everclear
Summary: *FINISHED* Two new arrivals stir up some trouble at Bayville, This is not an "original character" fic
1. The New Girl

She slammed the car door as she got out. The sun was shining, and the birds were singing. All in all a perfect day in suburbia. She sighed as she looked up at the school. The sign read Bayville High School. She heaved her backpack up on one shoulder and started up the stairs, the heels of her boots clicking against the stone as she went. She threw open the doors to find the halls empty, everyone already in class. Her leather pants creaked as she wandered the halls towards the principles office.  
"Check her out." Tabitha nudged Pietro who was standing next to her. His head snapped up as his eyes focused on the new arrival. Her eyes flicked to the two students leaning against the lockers.   
"Excuse me, could one of you direct me to the principle's office?" she asked in a thick British accent. Pietro continued to stare blankly at her. Tabitha sighed.  
"Yeah you go down that hall take a left, a right then another left." Tabitha said as she smacked Pietro upside his head.  
"Thank you." She said as she tossed a lock of her dark hair over her shoulder and continued on her way.  
  
***  
  
  
The bell rang ending first period and Kitty grabbed her bag and rushed to the door. She ran out in the hallway and slammed into Rogue.  
"Watch were your going you ditz." Rogue growled as she got back to her feet.  
"Sorry Elvira." Kitty said as she headed off toward her next class. Rogue sighed and walked toward Kurt and Evan who were standing by their lockers.  
"What's with Kitty today?" Rogue asked. The boys looked up at her.  
"No idea." Evan answered. Kurt shrugged.   
"Well I better head to class." Evan said as he walked down the hall towards his class.   
"I think Kitty wants to see who they hired to replace Mr. McCoy." Kurt offered, as he and Rogue walked down the hall.  
  
***  
  
  
Jean sat on the grass in her P.E. uniform and stretched.   
"Girls. If i could have your attention please." The coach called. Jean looked up to see him standing with the prettiest Japanese girl she'd ever seen, she was tall, and her skin was pale, Her dark hair had an almost purple sheen in the sun.  
"Class this is Betsy Braddock. This is her first day her at Bayville." the coach said. He motioned for her to go sit.  
"Today were going to practice our soccer game." He said. He divided the class and blew his whistle. Someone passed Jean the ball and she took off down the field towards the goal, when out of nowhere she felt someone slam into her. Jean stumbled and landed hard on her rear. She looked up to see the new girl kick the ball into opposing teams goal. Amanda walked over and helped Jean up.   
"She's good Jeanie." Amanda said.  
"Yeah, she is" Jean said rubbing her bruised shoulder.  
"I never thought I'd see someone take the ball away from you like that." Amanda continued. Jean glanced down the field were Betsy just scored two more goals for her team.  
"I think you've got some competition for MVP this year Jean" Amanda said as she raced off to rejoin the game.  
  
  
***  
  
Kitty sat at her lab table anxiously drumming her nails on the table top. Evan looked over at her.  
"What is wrong with you Kit-Kat?" he asked.  
"Nothing I'm just a little nervous about meeting the new teacher." she answered"You mean nosy about wanting to know if they got someone as cool as Mr. McCoy." he said.   
"That's not what I mean Evan." Kitty snapped at him. Just then the door swung open.   
"Good afternoon class." She said as she strode into the room and stopped in front of the black board. Her blonde hair was cut short and stylish, and she wore a white suit tailored suit she could never have afforded on a teachers salary.  
"My name is Emma Frost." 


	2. The Green Eyed Monster

"Jean!" Betsy called from across the locker room. Jean stopped and turned.  
"I'm really sorry for knocking you down during practice." She said.  
"It's ok." Jean said.  
"I just thought that the former MVP would have been paying more attention to the world around her." Betsy said. Jean stopped.  
"See you around." Betsy said as she tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked out of the locker room.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The bell rang and the halls flooded with students making there way to lunch. Rogue and Kurt caught up with Kitty and Evan at the door to the cafeteria.  
"Well is the new biology teacher what you expected?" Kurt asked.  
"No, she's a total witch." Kitty said.  
"Hey guys!" Jean called as she approached, Rogue rolled her eyes.  
"Hey Jean." Kitty chirped.  
"Where's Scott?" Jean asked.  
"you know him he's prolly outside already." Kitty said as she entered the lunch line.  
  
***  
  
  
"Do you mind if I sit here?" Scott looked up.   
"Sure" he said.  
"Thanks, I'm Betsy by the way." She said as she sat down.  
"Scott" He said.  
"Nice to meet you Scott" Betsy said.  
"Your new, aren't you?" Scott asked.  
"Yeah." She answered.  
"Where are you from?" Scott asked.  
"London." She answered.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Jean stopped short as she walked out the cafeteria door.  
"Who's that?" Kitty asked from behind her.  
"I haven't seen her around here." Kurt answered.  
"She's the new transfer student." Jean said as she continued to watch Betsy flirt with Scott.  
"I'll see you guys at home, I have a biology test I have to go study for." Jean said as she headed back towards the school.  
"Good luck, the new teacher's way heinous." Kitty called after her.  
"I think miss perfect is a little jealous." Rogue said.  
"Of what?" Kurt asked.  
"The leather clad bimbo sitting with Scott, Duh." Kitty said. The group of them walked over to the table.  
"Hey Scott." Kitty said as she sat down.  
"Hi guys, this is Betsy." Scott said.  
"Hello." Betsy said as she looked up.  
"Wow your like the first asian girl with an english accent I've ever met." Kitty said.  
"Kitty, grow some manners." Rogue said.  
"It's all right, I get that a lot." Betsy said.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Gee Pietro, looks like your girl's fallen in with the wrong crowd." Tabitha teased as she pointed in Betsy's direction.  
"Shut-up!" Pietro snapped while glaring over at Scott. "She just doesn't know what she's missing." he continued.  
"She doesn't even know your alive you dork." Tabitha said. "Now this should be good." She said nodding her head towards Lance who was approaching Kitty.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Hi Kitty." Lance said as he walked up.  
"Oh hi Lance." she said.   
"Hey Alvers, you are aware that stalking is illegal in all fifty states right?" Scott said.  
"Bite me Summers." Lance replied.  
"Do you think you boys could pretend to be human for like five seconds?" Kitty snapped as she stormed away from the table.  
"What did I do?" Lance asked scratching the back of his head.  
  
  
***  
  
Jean sat on the steps near her biology class fuming. She heard the click of heels on the floor coming toward her and she looked up.  
"Something wrong?" asked a voice she'd never heard before.  
"No I'm fine." Jean said as she turned to face the voice, and found herself staring at a pair of white high heel shoes.  
"I'm Emma Frost, the new biology teacher." She said.  
"I'm Jean, nice to meet you." She replied.  
Well Jean if you ever need someone to talk to, my door is always open." Emma said.  
"Thanks" Jean said. Emma walked down the stairs and turned the corner. 


	3. Cruel Intentions

The bell rang and lunch ended. Everyone stood to go to class.  
  
"What class do you have next?" Scott asked.  
  
"Biology." Betsy said.  
  
"Good luck there." Evan said.  
  
"Why?" Betsy asked.  
  
"The new teacher's evil incarnate." he answered.  
  
"I'm sure she's not that bad." She replied.  
  
"Do you mind if I walk you to class?" Scott asked.  
  
"If you want to." Betsy answered.  
  
* * *  
  
Jean was the first to arrive. She sat at her lab table and watched as the rest of the class wandered in. She saw Scott and Betsy stop in front of the door. She kissed him on the cheek and walked up to Emma and handed her a slip of paper. Emma motioned towards Jean. Betsy walked over and sat down next the her.  
  
"Hello Jean." she said  
  
"Hi" Jean replied.  
  
"I didn't see you at lunch." Betsy said.  
  
"I don't imagine you did." Jean replied icily. The bell rang to start class, and both girls looked up towards the teacher while the rest of the class continued to talk amongst themselves. Emma picked up a yard stick and slapped it hard against her desk. The class quieted and looked towards her.  
  
"Now that I have your attention. My name is Emma Frost, also know as the evil bitch monster of death. I will be your new teacher. There will be no talking out of turn. You will not leave this room after the bell rings. The bell does not dismiss you, I do. All assignments are given due dates, there are no extensions and there are no excuses. Late assignments will not be excepted short of death and/or the end of the world. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
The class nodded.  
  
* * *  
  
Scott walked into English class late. He walked to the back of the room and sat down next to Rogue.  
  
"Where have you been, and who's lip stick is that on your cheek?" she asked. "Um, don't worry about it." he said as his face turned red and he wiped his sleeve across his cheek. Rogue raised an eyebrow, and went back to work.  
  
* * *  
  
The bell rang and the halls flooded with students rushing to get home. Scott walked through the herd to his locker.  
  
"Hey Scott!" Betsy called from across the hall. Scott looked up as she made her way through the crowd towards him.  
  
"Scott do you think you could give me a ride home?" she asked.  
  
"Well I give a few other people rides, so it might be kinduv tight but I don't see why not." He replied.  
  
"Thanks Scott." She said. They started walking to the parking lot.  
  
* * *  
  
The last of the students cleared out and Emma sat down and kicked off her shoes.  
  
It was a long day and all she wanted was a hot bath.  
  
"Emma." Voice in her head said.  
  
"Yes Erik?" She asked.  
  
"Have you made contact with The Brotherhood yet?" he asked.  
  
"No Erik, it's my first day and I haven't got any of them in my classes." She replied.  
  
"Do not dally Emma I would hate for Raven's fate to befall you as well." he said.  
  
"As would I." she replied.  
  
"So long as we're on the same page Emma." he said  
  
"We are, I'll speak to them tomorrow." she replied.  
  
"What about Xaiver's students?" he asked.  
  
"I spoke to Jean Grey briefly this afternoon." she replied.  
  
"Good. I'll be in touch Emma." he said. She felt his presence leave her mind. Emma shuttered.  
  
* * *  
  
Scott and Betsy met Kitty, Rogue and Kurt at his car. They piled in and fastened their seat belts.  
  
"Where's Jean?" Kitty asked.  
  
"I saw her talking to some tall blonde guy wearing a letterman on my way to meet Scott." Betsy said.  
  
"Duncan." Rogue said.  
  
"That's fine." Scott said as he reved the engine to life and pulled out.  
  
* * *  
  
Jean came out of school and saw Scott pull out of the parking lot, Betsy riding in the passenger seat.  
  
"I don't belive this." Jean muttered. She quickly scanned the parking lot and spotted Duncan. She walked over to were he and his friends were standing.  
  
"Duncan, can you give me a ride home?" Jean asked.  
  
"Yeah no problem." He said.  
  
"Thank you." She said.  
  
"I'll catch you guys later." Duncan said as he and Jean walked to his car. 


	4. The White Queen

Duncan pulled up to the mansion. Jean unbuckled her seat belt and opened her door.  
  
"Thanks for the ride." She said as she got out.  
  
"Hey Jean, what are you doing Friday night?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing I know of." she replied.  
  
"Do you wanna catch a movie or something?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Can I get back to you tomorrow?" Jean asked.  
  
"Sure" He said.  
  
Thank you." She said.  
  
Jean watched him pull out of the driveway as Scott and the others pulled in. Jean turned on her heel and headed inside.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Logan heard the front door slam. He walked into the living room to see Jean angrily stomping up the stairs.  
  
"Hey Jean, bad day?" Logan asked.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it" she called over her shoulder.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
After dinner Kitty was sitting in the living room reading. She felt someone sit down on the couch. She looked up to see Jean sitting at the other end of the couch.  
  
"Hey Jean" She said.  
  
"Hi Kitty" Jean replied.  
  
"How did your test go?" Kitty asked.  
  
"It's was ok." She replied.  
  
"Cool" Kitty said.  
  
"Do you want to hit the mall this Saturday?" Jean asked.  
  
"I wish I could, But me and Rogue are gonna to show Betsy around on Saturday cause she's got a date with Scott Friday and couldn't do it then." Kitty blurted out.  
  
"Oh, that's ok we can hang out some other time." Jean said as she got up and left the room.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
The next day the bell rang to start lunch and Jean headed straight for the science lab. As she pulled the door open Emma stood.  
  
"Oh hello Jean." She said.  
  
"Hi Ms. Frost" Jean replied.  
  
"How are you today?" Emma asked.  
  
"I'm alight, do you mind if I sit in here today?" Jean asked.  
  
"Not at all, I have an errand or two to run, but I should be back before class starts." Emma said.  
  
"Thanks" Jean said. She walked to her seat and sat down.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Kitty wait up!!!" Kurt called as he raced through the cafeteria. Kitty tapped her foot impatiently by the door.  
  
"Have you seen Jean today?" he asked as he skidded to a stop in front of her.  
  
"Nope, last time I saw her was last night after dinner." Kitty said as they walked outside.  
  
"Don't they look friendly?" Rogue nodded her head towards the table as she walked up next to Kurt. Kitty glanced over to see Scott sitting with his arm around Betsy. "I think it's nice that someone's finally interested in Scott." Kitty said.  
  
"But I thought Jean was interested in Scott." Kurt said.  
  
"Yeah, Scott and Duncan and Warren Worthington." Rogue said, her voice dripping with contempt. The three of them walked over to the table.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Emma stepped outside. She closed her eyes and focused her thoughts on her targets. Her eyes snapped open when she found them. She walked across the quad, her white high heeled shoes clicking rhythmically on the pavement as she went.  
  
Pietro's head snapped up as he heard Emma approach.  
  
"Can we help you?" Tabitha asked.  
  
"Actually, I believe I can help you." Emma replied.  
  
"And why is that?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Well we do have a mutual friend." she answered.  
  
"And who would that be?" Lace asked skeptically.  
  
"Raven Darkholme." Emma answered. Pietro shook his head when he realized that Emma hadn't actually moved her lips to speak to them.  
  
"So your a mutant too." he thought.  
  
"That I am." Emma replied.  
  
"How do you know Mystique?" Pietro asked. Lance and Tabitha glanced at each other.  
  
"Why is he staring at her?" Lance asked.  
  
"No clue" Tabitha answered. Pietro and Emma continued to stare into each other's eyes.  
  
"Raven and I are employed by the same person Pietro." Emma said.  
  
"Magneto." He said.  
  
"Yes." She answered.  
  
"Why are you here?" He asked.  
  
"To pick up where Raven left off. You and your friends will meet me after school and I'll explain everything then." Emma said. She broke the link between them, turned on her heel and walked back across the quad. Tabitha leaned over and smacked Pietro on the arm.  
  
"What was that all about?" She asked. He looked at Lance.  
  
"Find Toad and Fred. We have a very important meeting after school." Pietro said as he watched Emma pull open the door and walk inside. 


	5. The Hellions

Jean got up and walked over to the window and looked out at the quad. Kitty, Rogue, Kurt and Scott sat at a table with Betsy. They were laughing and having fun. Jean sighed.  
  
"They don't need you anymore" a voice in the back of her mind said. Jean closed her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"They don't even know your not there." the voice said.  
  
"They have her what do they need you for?"  
  
"Something wrong?" Asked a voice from behind her, Jean jumped and turned around.  
  
"Oh, Ms. Frost, I didn't hear you come in." Jean said. Emma walked over to the window and looked out.  
  
"An ex-boyfriend?" Emma asked?  
  
"Who? Him? No" Jean said. Emma raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I have to run to my locker I forgot my book." Jean said as she headed for the door. Emma looked down at Jean's open backpack. She bent over and picked up the book she assigned the class and smiled.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Jean walked quickly through the hall. All she could hear was the voice in her head telling her that her friends weren't her friends anymore. The pain became unbearable,she stumbled and landed hard on her knees. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Jean whirled around.  
  
"Jean are you ok?" Duncan asked. The pain in her head started to recede, and she noticed the crowd that had gathered around her.  
  
"Yeah, it was just a migraine." She said as he helped her to her feet. She saw Scott and the other push their way through the crowd. Jean locked her eyes on Scott.  
  
"By the way Duncan, I'm free Friday night if the invitation still stands." She said as a smile spread across her lips.  
  
"Of course it does, I'll pick you up about seven o'clock." He replied.  
  
"Great" She said. Jean turned and head back towards class.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Betsy slipped into the biology classroom quietly out of habit. She looked around and saw Ms. Frost sitting at her desk, her eyes closed, a look of satisfaction on her face. Betsy headed for her desk. Emma's eyes flew open.  
  
"Miss Braddock, I didn't hear you come in." Betsy jumped out of her skin and spun around to face Emma.  
  
"It looked as though you were having a very peaceful dream, I didn't want to disturb you." Betsy said.  
  
"How kind of you. Take your seat class will be starting shortly." Emma said. Betsy walked to her desk and sat down.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
The bell rang and Pietro hurried out to the quad to meet the rest of the brotherhood. The four of them stood waiting anxiously for him.  
  
"'Bout time." Lance said.  
  
"Yeah we thought maybe you bailed." Toad said.  
  
"Of course not, But we shouldn't keep the lady waiting." Pietro said. He led the group of them through the school to the door of the biology lab.  
  
"Well this is it." He turned around to face them. The door swung open behind him.  
  
"Please come in." Emma called from the class room Pietro and the others filed into the room. Emma sat behind her desk, her back straight and her hands folded in front of her.  
  
"Well here we are." Pietro said.  
  
"I can see that." Emma said. She looked each of them over. She stretched, stood, and walked around to the front of her desk.  
  
"As I told Pietro earlier, I work for Magneto, Mystique's job was to find you and bring you together, after that was accomplished, she was to turn you over to me, so that I could begin training you. Unfortunately, things didn't work out that way." Emma said.  
  
"So now what?" Tabitha asked.  
  
"Now I pick up were we left off. The group of you will come to my school and I will train you in the use of your powers." Emma said.  
  
"Like the X-Men?" Fred asked.  
  
"No, I unlike Xaiver, will not coddle you. The training will be formidable, when I'm done with you Xaiver's students will have no chance of standing against you." Emma said.  
  
"The choice belongs to you. I won't force any of you to come to my school. I will however need your decisions before I allow you to leave." Emma said as she walked to the door and locked it. She tuned back to look at them. Pietro stepped forward.  
  
"I'm in." he said.  
  
"Me too." Fred said.  
  
"ditto" added Toad. They turned and looked at Lance and Tabitha. Lance was looking at the ground while he scuffed his toe, and Tabitha was biting her bottom lip. She looked up.  
  
"What have I got to lose?" She asked as she joined the other.  
  
"What do you say Alvers?" Pietro asked.  
  
"all right, I'm in." Lance replied.  
  
"Good." Emma said, a smile spreading across her face.  
  
"Meet me at this address tonight, and we'll get you all settled in." Emma said. She walked over to the window and looked out at the parking lot. 


	6. Through the Looking Glass

Storm glanced out the doors leading to her balcony and saw Jean sitting by herself under a tree. She sighed, put down her watering can and stepped onto the balcony. She closed her eyes and reached out to the primal force of nature, gathering it's energy around her, summoning a wind to carry her down to her student. Jean felt a breeze and heard the leaves above her begin to rustle.  
  
"Jean why are you sitting out here all alone?" Storm asked as the wind gently set her down.  
  
"No reason" Jean shrugged.  
  
"Jean I have known you far to long to believe that." Storm said as she sat down next to Jean, she sighed.  
  
"Well, there's this new girl at school, and she's..."  
  
"She's what?" Storm asked.  
  
"She's better then me at everything, plus everyone likes her."  
  
"Everyone?" Storm said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, Kurt and Rogue and Kitty and Scott." Jean said, looking down at her hands.  
  
"I see, perhaps you should try talking to her, or them." Storm suggested. Jean's head began to ache and she heard a familiar voice begin to speak to her again.  
  
"Like it would do any good." Jean snapped as got to her feet and ran for the house. Storm stood under the tree and looked after.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Jean, could I please see you after class?" Emma asked. Jean looked up from her work and nodded. The rest of the period dragged by slowly. Finally the bell rang. Jean stayed in her seat and let the classroom clear out. Emma walked over and perched on the lab table.  
  
"Jean, is everything all right?" Emma asked.  
  
"Yeah why do you ask?" Jean replied.  
  
"You've seemed a little preoccupied the pass few days." Emma said. Jean sighed, and her head began to buzz.  
  
"You can trust her." Voice in her mind said. "Open up to her, let her help you." Jean blinked and looked at Emma.  
  
"Honestly, it's Betsy." Jean said.  
  
"What about her?" Emma asked.  
  
"We really don't get along." Jean said.  
  
"Why is that?" Emma asked.  
  
"She's just..."  
  
"To much like you?" Emma asked.  
  
"No." Jean said.  
  
"You know I'm right." Emma said into her mind. Jean's eyes widened. "Oh that's right, I'm a mutant like you."  
  
Jean began to push her chair back.  
  
"I like you Jean, I really do." Emma said.  
  
"That's good to know" Jean said as she rose from her chair.  
  
"That's why I really hate doing this." Emma said. Jean's mind erupted in a flash of color and sound. She stumbled and fell to the ground at Emma's feet.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Scott ran a comb through his hair, and hurried down stairs.  
  
"Looking good loverboy." Rogue called as he stepped into the living room. He felt his cheeks go red.  
  
"So where are you taking her?" Kurt asked.  
  
"The new French place in town." Scott answered.  
  
"Nice." Rogue said. Scott said his goodbyes and went out to his car. Rogue went back to her book and Kurt un-paused his video game. About half an hour later the door bell rang. Rogue got up and headed for the door grumbling to herself. She threw open the door to see Duncan standing on the door step.  
  
"Hi Duncan" she said.  
  
"Is Jean here?" he asked.  
  
"Uh no." Rogue said as she closed the door. Kitty walked into the living room.  
  
"Who was at the door?" she asked.  
  
"Duncan, he was looking for Jean." Rogue said.  
  
"But I thought Jean was with him." Kitty said.  
  
"So did I" Rogue replied.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Jean woke up with a throbbing headache. She looked around and found herself laying in what appeared to be a bed in an infirmary, next to the bed sat Tabitha and Pietro.  
  
"Where am I? And what the hell are you two doing here?" Jean asked as her began to rise from the bed. Her weak knees buckled and she began to fall. Suddenly she felt someone holding her tight.  
  
"Easy Jeanie, you had a rough day." Pietro said from behind her.  
  
"Again I ask, what is going on?" Jean asked.  
  
"You mean you don't remember?" Tabitha asked.  
  
"Remember what?" Jean asked narrowing her eyes.  
  
"You hit your head during our last training session." Tabitha said.  
  
"I'm glad to see your feeling better Jean." Said a voice from the door. The three of them turned to see Emma standing in the door way dressed in a white corset and blazer.  
  
"You had us worried sick." She said  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
A/N: Here's a list of the charaters realnames and codenames, I prolly should have put up with the first Chapter, My bad  
  
  
  
Scott Summers - Cyclops  
  
Jean Grey - Jean Grey  
  
Kurt Wagner - Nightcrawler  
  
Kitty Pryde - Shadowcat  
  
Evan - Spike  
  
Logan - Wolverine  
  
Pietro Maximoff(sp?) - Quicksilver  
  
Lance Alvers - Avalanche  
  
Tabitha Smith - Boom-Boom, Boomer, Meltdown, Whatever she's going by this days  
  
Fred Dukes - Blob  
  
Betsy Braddock - Psylocke 


	7. Ask Alice When She's 10 ft Tall

Jean sat in her room trying to sort out all the conflicting thoughts in her head, when there was a sharp rapping on her door.  
  
"Come in" she called.  
  
"How are you doing?" Tabitha asked as she pushed open the door.  
  
"I'm ok I guess." Jean said as she glanced at the the picture on the dresser. In the picture she was smiling, Pietro had his arm around her, and Lance, Tabitha and the rest of the brotherhood were gathered around them. Jean shook her head an looked up at Tabitha.  
  
"I brought you some dinner." she said as she set a tray down on the desk and crossed the room.  
  
"Thanks, but you didn't have to do that." Jean said. Tabitha flopped down on the bed next her.  
  
"Sure I did. You are my best friend after all." Tabitha said. Jean blinked at her.  
  
"You don't remember that either do you?" Tabitha asked looking at the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry." Jean said.  
  
"not your fault." She said. "Ms. Frost says your memory will come back in time."  
  
"That's good to know." Jean said, she looked at the picture again. "Pietro and I are...?" Jean asked.  
  
"Dating, yeah, have been since before I came here. He feels really guilty." Tabitha said.  
  
"Why?" Jean asked.  
  
"You guys had a really big fight yesterday before the accident." Tabitha said.  
  
"Oh." Jean said.  
  
"You didn't remember that either?" Tabitha asked.  
  
"No all I remember is I guess it was a dream." Jean said.  
  
"What did you dream about?" Tabitha asked.  
  
"Well, I was an X-Man, and you guys were the enemy." Jean said.  
  
"Sounds like a nightmare to me" Tabitha said.  
  
"Why is that?" Jean asked.  
  
"Well. Ms. Frost has been training us to stop the X-Men for awhile now. They're pretty evil and ruthless, We almost lost Lance the last time we fought them. It doesn't help that they go to school with us." Tabitha said.  
  
"Oh" Jean said, she looked down at her hands.  
  
"That's a lot to process for one night, so I'm gonna let you get some rest." Tabitha said as she walked to the door.  
  
"Good night" Jean said  
  
"Night Red." Tabitha said as she closed the door behind her.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Scott and Betsy walked into the restaurant arm in arm. The Maitre'd lead them to a table. They ordered and began to make small talk. The waiter brought the food to the table and Betsy looked up.  
  
"Tell about you." Scott said.  
  
"Well I'm not like other girls Scott." Betsy said  
  
"I know" He said.  
  
"You do?" she sputtered as she choked on her water, a look of panic washing over her face.  
  
"Well the purple tint in your hair gave it away." Scott said as he cocked his head to look at her.  
  
"Oh that, wasn't really what I meant." She said, as she sighed.  
  
"What did you mean?" Scott asked her.  
  
"Why do you always wear those glasses?" She asked.  
  
"My eyes are highly photosensitive." He said.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know." She said looking down at her plate.  
  
"It's no big deal." Scott said as he reached across the table and lifted her chin. She smiled.  
  
"I'm very glad you asked me out tonight." She said.  
  
"Me too." Scott replied. "So why did you move here to Bayville?"  
  
"Well after our parents died, my Brother Brian and I went to live with our Older Brother Jamie, Me and Jamie don't actually get along, so I came to the states to stay with my aunt." Betsy said.  
  
"I'm sorry about your parents. I know how hard that is." Scott said.  
  
"It really is hard." She said.  
  
"On to another less depressing subject, what do you do in your free time?" He asked.  
  
"Well I've been trained in several martial arts, and I play soccer, I'm trying out for the team Monday." She said.  
  
"Oh so you must know Jean." He said  
  
"Yes. I get the impression she doesn't much like me." Betsy said.  
  
"She can be like that sometimes." He said.  
  
"So what about you Mr. Summers? Tell me about your life." Betsy said.  
  
"Well I'm an orphan, my parents died in a plane crash when I was really young." Scott said.  
  
"I'm sorry" Betsy said.  
  
"I just recently found out my brother Alex also survived, He lives in Hawaii with his foster parents." Scott looked down at his plate. Betsy reached across the table and squeezed his hand. He looked up into her violet eyes and smiled. After a few minutes Scott's pager went off, they both jumped. Scott fumbled with the pager. He looked down at the number.  
  
"I have to take this, I'll be right back." Scott said as he stood up and walked to the pay phone. He fed the change into the phone and dialed.  
  
"Hello?" Asked the voice on the other end of the phone  
  
"Kitty this better be good." He said into the phone.  
  
"Jean didn't come home from school today and the professor can't detect her with Cerebro." Kitty said.  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can." Scott said and hung up the phone. He looked across the room at Betsy who sat stirring her water with her straw and sighed. As he approached the table she looked up.  
  
"Is something wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I have to get home, sorry to cut things short." He said.  
  
"No problem." Betsy said as she gathered her jacket and purse and stood up. They walked out to his car. Scott opened her door and she slid into the passenger seat. He walked around as she leaned across the seat and unlocked his door. They drove quietly to her house. Scott pulled up to the side walk and got out. They walked hand in hand to the door.  
  
"I had really good time tonight Scott." She said.  
  
"Me too." He replied.  
  
"We should do it again sometime." she said. She wrapped her arms around his neck, their lips met and Scott felt a tingle flow through his body. They stood for what seemed like forever lost in each others embrace. Scott pulled back and smiled at her.  
  
"I really have to go." He said.  
  
"I know, If you need anything call me." Betsy said. Scott nodded and turned back down the path to his car, Betsy stood on her door step and watched him go.  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: So what does everyone think? Should Scott end up with Betsy or should patch things up with Jean? 


	8. The End is the Begining is the End

Scott pulled into the garage. As soon as the car came to a stop he ran for the house. He threw open the door to find everyone in their uniforms. Storm walked over and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"We will find her." She said. Scott looked around the room.  
  
"Scott go up and change and then we'll start the search." the professor said. Scott nodded and headed up the stairs two at a time. Storm looked after him.  
  
"Do you think she's all right?" She asked the professor.  
  
"I can only hope so Ororo." He said as he looked at his assembled students.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Emma sat in a large leather easy chair in front of her fire place. She set her book down and took a sip of her tea.  
  
"Emma" Said a cold voice in her head. A chill ran down her spine and she dropped her cup to the thickly carpeted floor.  
  
"Erik" She said.  
  
"How is everything Emma?" he asked.  
  
"Everything is going according to plan, Jean Grey is completely under my control." Emma said.  
  
"Good, I want you to move against the X-Men tonight." He said.  
  
"I don't think that would be a good idea Erik." She said.  
  
"If you have doubts in your abilities then perhaps I should find someone else to take over there." Erik said, his voice running through her brain like ice water.  
  
"You don't have to do that." Emma said with a shiver.  
  
"Good." He said and withdrew from her mind. Emma sighed and looked out the window.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Scott came down stairs dressed in his uniform  
  
"Is everyone ready?" he asked the room. Kitty looked up.  
  
"Where do we start?" She asked.  
  
"We'll start at the school and go from there." He said. Scott turned and headed for the door, the rest of the X-Men followed behind him.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Jean was startled from a deep sleep by the sound of a fire alarm, she stumbled out her door into the hallway.  
  
"Hey Red suit up." Lance called as he ran passed her.  
  
"Quickly children we haven't much time." Emma said into there heads. Jean walked back to her dresser and pulled out her uniform. She pulled the yellow and blue spandex up her legs and fastened the buckles. She raced down the hallway to the living room where the rest of the of the brotherhood stood waiting.  
  
"Looks like Marvel Girl is back in action." Todd said as she walked into the room. Suddenly Pietro was at her side. He touched her shoulder gently.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
"I'm all right." She said.  
  
"Good" said a voice from the landing above them. They all turned and looked up. Emma stood in her white satin robe.  
  
"For some reason the X- Men are at Bayville, Go and stop them. I'll monitoring you from here, via telepathy." She said. The Brotherhood turned and walked out the door.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Betsy opened her window and took a deep breath of the cold night air. She closed her eyes and let her mind flow over the city. Her eye snapped open when she found what she was looking for. She walked to her closet and pulled out her black leather pants and her black tank top. She dressed quickly and pulled her long hair back into a pony tail. She walked back to the window. She gracefully climbed down the tree out side her window and landed quietly on the lawn. Betsy looked back at the house and then headed toward her target.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Cyclops was getting frustrated. They had been here almost an hour and no sign of Jean. He Heard a commotion out on the front steps and looked out the window to see Spike sail through the air, thrown by some invisible force. He hit the communicator button on his belt as he raced for the entrance.  
  
"Everyone outside now." He called as he burst out the front door. Standing in the parking lot was The brotherhood.  
  
"Hey Summers I'd like you to meet our newest member." Quicksilver called. He stepped to the side. Cyclops's eyes got wide.  
  
"It can't be." He heard Shadowcat gasp from behind him. Standing in- between Boom-Boom and Avalanche was Jean. Quicksilver grabbed her and kissed her, and she eagerly returned his kiss. Scott clenched his fists and he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"There has to be an explanation for this." Rogue said. Boom-Boom created a time bomb and launched it at the disoriented X-Men, the force of the explosion scattered them on the lawn of the school. In moments the front of Bayville High School became a battle ground. Jean held her powers in check not wanting to hurt anyone, she sent a force bolt at the X-Men's leader and he flew back. A searing pain raced threw her head and she screamed. Cyclops looked up to see Betsy standing behind Jean, her fist surrounded by a halo of reddish pink energy, Betsy's eyes Had gone completely white as Jean slumped into her arms.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Emma screamed as her link to Jean was severed. She heard the door open and someone cross the foyer towards her. She looked up to see to yellow eyes framed by blue looking down at her.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Cyclops lifted Jean from Betsy's lap. He looked down at her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.  
  
"I didn't think you'd understand." Betsy said quietly not meeting his gaze.  
  
"Will she be all right?" He asked.  
  
"She should be fine in a few hours, just headache, no lasting damage." She said.  
  
"Thank you." He said as he looked around at the mess. 


	9. Epilogue: The Monday After

Jean opened her eyes and looked around, she was an infirmary again.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Kitty asked from next to the bed.  
  
"Other than the splitting headache I'm fine." Jean said groggily. Kitty stood and went to the sink.  
  
"Do you remember anything?" She asked.  
  
"The last thing I remember is walking out of the school Friday afternoon." Jean replied. Kitty walked over and handed her a glass of water.  
  
"So you don't remember joining The Brotherhood and kissing Pietro?" Kitty asked.  
  
"I did what?" Jean said choking on her water.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Jean walked across the parking lot before school. She spotted Duncan standing with his friends. She sighed and walked over to him.  
  
"Duncan, can I talk to you." She asked. He turned around and looked down at her.  
  
"Sure." He said coldly. She lead him a few feet away from his friends.  
  
"Duncan I'm really sorry about Friday night." She said.  
  
'Whatever it's no big deal" he said.  
  
"Yes it is, I'm not a flake, some stuff came up and I asked Kitty to let you know, but rogue got to the door first." Jean said.  
  
"Oh" he said.  
  
"So is everything OK between us?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah" he said.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Betsy walked across the quad to a small table and set her lunch down. She looked around and sighed. She felt a familiar presence approaching from behind her.  
  
"Hello Jean" she said as she spun around to face the other girl. Jean stopped.  
  
"I'm told I owe you one." Jean said.  
  
"Is that a fact?" Betsy said.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Jean said.  
  
"No problem, I don't imagine anyone likes having there mind violated." Betsy said.  
  
"Very true." Jean said  
  
"Although, you Pietro made a cute couple." Betsy said with a smile. Jean shuttered .  
  
"I'll see you around." Jean said as she turned and walked away. Betsy turned around to see Scott sitting at her table.  
  
"Hi." she said as she sat down.  
  
"Thanks for your help." He said.  
  
"No problem" She replied, not looking at him.  
  
"I talked to the professor, he said you were welcome to join the team if you want." He said. She looked up at him  
  
"Do you really think I'm X-Men material?" She asked.  
  
"I'd like to find out." He said.  
  
"I don't know about this." She said.  
  
"What's not to know come by the mansion after school today." he said.  
  
"So does this change things between us?" She asked.  
  
"Why would it?" he asked.  
  
"Well you and Jean, I was in her head, I know how she feels about you." She said.  
  
"Jean and I are friends, Betsy, nothing more." He said.  
  
"Good to know." She replied.  
  
"I know I haven't known you long, but I like you a lot." Scott said as he reached across the table and took her hand. She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Maybe this whole X-Men thing isn't such a bad idea after all."  
  
  
  
The End 


	10. Alternate ending for S/J Fans

Jean woke up and looked around the infirmary. The lights were low and she could only make a vague shape in the chair next to her bed.  
  
"Scott?" She said, and winced as her head throbbed.  
  
"I'm here Jean" he said looking up at her. She reached out and he took her hand.  
  
"How long have been out?" She asked.  
  
"About 12 hours" He replied. He squeezed her hand.  
  
"What happened ?" She asked.  
  
"You joined The Brotherhood, then Betsy used her telepathic abilities to snap you out of it." He said.  
  
"Oh." She said. Scott looked up at her.  
  
"I thought I lost you." He said.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." she said.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Betsy rummaged around her locker, she felt a tap on her shoulder and she whirled around to see Scott and Jean standing behind her holding hands.  
  
"Hello" she said.  
  
"I wanted to thank you for knocking some sense into me." Jean said.  
  
"It was my pleasure." Betsy said with a smile.  
  
"The Professor would like to talk to you about joining the team." Scott said.  
  
"Me an X-Man?" Betsy asked.  
  
"Why not?" Jean asked.  
  
"It would be nice to have you." Scott said.  
  
"All right, what have I got to lose." Betsy said.  
  
"Great we'll see you after school." Jean said. She and Scott turned and walked down the hall hand in hand. 


End file.
